Starting Over
by Wolfkitten
Summary: Xander is fed up with Buffy and Sunnydale


Title: Starting Over  
  
Author: WolfKitten  
  
Email: kimann52@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, Anya was killed by Warren instead of Tara. Buffy is alive as is Dawn, Spike doesn't have a working chip. Giles is in England, Tara and Willow are no longer together but are still very close. Dawn lives with Willow, Tara, and Spike in Willow's house.  
  
Category: Drama, Romance for now.  
  
Summary: Xander has had it and leaves Sunnydale, with the hopes that the others will follow him soon so that they can start over some place new where know one has ever heard of Buffy Summers.  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Xander and company do not belong to me (I wish they did) however, they do belong to Joss and company. I am just playing with them. All other characters are mine except those owned by my friend Danny who's adding this line.. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely a coincidence.  
Starting Over  
Seventeen hours, 37 minutes and one monster of a client later was how long it took to make and finish the changes said client wanted to the house Xander and his crew had just finished. Changes that were not mentioned until they were in the middle of the final walk-through at 7 this morning- or was that yesterday morning because after looking at the clock in his truck Xander realized it was well after 2 am as he pulled into his drive way. "Sleep that is all I want right now" he yeaned and stretched as he went toward his backdoor.  
  
Xander stripped as he made his way to the bathroom- he had the next day off he would pick up then. One very long very hot shower later, he looked that the bedside clock as he lay down. It was 3:25 am and with a sadistic glee he turned the alarm off- taking a moment to stick his tongue out at the potentially offending device, "No work tomorrow- just sleep." He sighed as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Xander rolled out of bed and grabbed the phone" Hello, Xander speaking how may I help you" he said as he looked at the clock 4:05 am flashed before his eyes in angry red numbers.  
  
"Xander, why aren't you at the Magic Box now," Buffy said, "You know that you have patrol to night because Willow and I need a night off. Besides Willow found a way to kill the demon and we need you. By the way stop at Donut King and get coffee and Donuts on your way"  
  
"Buffy I just got home from work less than 30 minutes ago." Xander said  
  
"So "Xander heard Buffy sigh, "just get here."  
  
"Alright Buffy, I am on my way; I will be there in 10 or less. I'll have my phone with me if anything changes," Xander said as he hung the phone up and reached for his pants and shoes, "No sleep for me tonight, Oh goodie," he said aloud to the room. Grabbing his keys on the way out the door, he left for the Magic Box.  
  
Eight minutes later (if his watch was right), one box of donuts and coffee each later- good thing he called DK, and they had his order waiting on him- he pulled up in front of the Magic Box. The lights were off, so he tried the door "Locked great " he said as he spotted a note taped to the door.  
Xander, you are not needed here. Buffy  
Xander crumpled the note in his fist and slowly walked back to his car as the words "Your not needed " ran in circles in his head "Run here, do this, fetch this, carry this, repair that, I need you, I don't need you- gods what does she think I am some kind of trained animal for her amusement?" He huffed as he reached his car. Getting in he noticed the time, "Dammed almost 5 am." Finally fed up with it all, he went straight to the job site. "Maybe Jack will be there early," he hoped as he pointed his car toward the Granger building site.  
  
The sun was just peeking over the mountains east of Sunnydale as Xander pulled in to the parking lot of the site. He spotted Jack's truck parked next to the site manager's office in the far corner of the parking lot. Pulling up next to the red truck, Xander parked his car and went in to the office, " Hey Jack you in here?" he called pouring a cup of coffee. Taking a drink, he sighed and said, " Gods I needed that."  
  
"Back here, Harris," Jack called from the back right side of the office "what can I do for you this morning? You did remember that this was your day off?" he said as he walked in to the main room of the office.  
  
"The New Orleans job offer still open?" Xander asked as he handed Jack a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yes and just like yesterday the job is yours if you want it," Jack said.  
  
"Well, I want it," Xander said as he sat down on the hard wood chair, "when do I have to be here by?"  
  
"Second week of July. You do know that this job will last for at least 36 months if not more?" Jack inquired.  
  
"I know but I thought it over and think it'll be a good move for me. I need to get out of this town." Xander said  
  
"In that case, get things settled up and you can be off. Lets see, today is Friday May 2nd, and they are not expecting you on site until July 14. I will have your paper work ready for you by noon if you want to work it that way," Jack said. "You could, even take your vacation time and have a nice leisurely drive cross-country in that classic car of yours."  
  
Xander smiled and nodded his head, "I could at that" Thinking for a minute he decided, "Yeah that works. I will be back to get the check and I can leave by the 10th at the latest."  
  
"Good, I'll have a check ready for you by this afternoon then; you had better get busy if you want to leave by the 10th." Jack said has he walked Xander out to his car.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Xander pulled off the highway just out side of Atlanta just before three a.m. on the last Friday in June. Little did he know that he was getting into town on the opening day of Atlanta's Pride festival. He'd taken four weeks of his vacation so he could drive to New Orleans before he started his new job as Site Manager. After looking a city map and the directions to his hotel, he headed toward Midtown to check in, then maybe he would find a good place to eat and then get a good days sleep so he could tour the city on Friday and Saturday night. If plans went as he wanted them the he should be able to head back out late Sunday night at the latest.  
  
Xander liked driving at night. It meant that he had the road to himself and could play his radio as loud as he wanted. It helped that Tara and Willow had bespelled his car and his cooler so both were always full and ready to go. They also put a few other spells on the car as well he would never get a flat or need to do any kind of work on it as long as he owned the car. The best one thought was what he called the stealth suite: he was invisible to radar. He had to remember to call the girls when he got up later and let them know he was still alive and tell then about the vamp he came across in Chicago.  
  
A hot shower and eight hours sleep later, he put a call in to the girls. It was ten am in Sunnydale, they should be in the shop by now. He felt the need to check on Spike and the girls, he had a feeling that something was wrong. Either that, or he could just be hungry. He was contemplating something to eat when the phone at the Magic Box stopped ringing.  
  
"Magic Box for all your Magic needs. This is Dawn, how may I help you?" Dawn was always bright and sunny on the phone.  
  
"Yes, I would like to order one dragon eye and a four ounces of ground unicorn horn please," Xander said using the code, he and Willow and Tara had worked out before he left. It was to be used, just in case someone other than them answered the phone.  
  
"I am sorry sir I don't think we have that in stock, Let me get the manager for you." Dawn said in a pleasant business voice. Xander could hear her calling for Willow or Tara to come to the phone.  
  
"This is Tara, How may I help you?" She said in her best business voice  
  
"Yes I would like to order one dragon eye and four ounces of ground unicorn horn please?" Xander said  
  
"Very well Mr. Xandrous, if I could call back around two pm our time I can tell you if I can get those items for you." Tara replied over the phone.  
  
"Sure, not a problem. I am in Atlanta for the next two days." Xander said ending the call. Gods he loved cell phones. Grabbing his keys and a wooden stake he headed out to find some dinner and take a walk before the sun went down.  
  
Xander walked around and through Piedmont Park twice then walked down to the Botanical Gardens. He had just entered the main green house when his phone rang. "Xander speaking, how may I help you?" he said.  
  
"Hey this is Tara, how is your trip going so far? She asked  
  
"Not bad, not bad what is going on there?" Xander asked  
  
"Same old, same old. New big bad in town and Buffy is getting more and more controlling everyday," she said  
  
"Sorry to hear that. I still say that you and Willow should Magic everything packed, grab Spike and Dawn, meet me here in Atlanta and go to New Orleans with me. We could start over fresh there without the Slayer trying to control our lives. Please" Xander pleaded, "I miss you guys. I can do with out Buffy and her army boy toys though."  
  
"I'll ask Willow and Spike about it when they get back with Lunch. If they agree we can be ready to leave by noon tomorrow. Buffy has some big raid planned over in the warehouse district for tomorrow night with her soldiers." Tara said, "I will have to call you back I have customers, Love you, and will call back later this evening." 


End file.
